


You're Sleeping on my Hair

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: Asra spends a sweet, steamy morning making love to his beautiful apprentice. Written as part of a fic trade.





	You're Sleeping on my Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as part of a fic trade with an Arcana fan who's a wonderful writer. The prompt was lazy morning sex between Asra and her female apprentice, Jaya. Check notes right at the end of the work for info on affordable fanfic commissions!

The sunlight dancing on the back of her eyelids slowly roused her from her sleep. Jaya’s eyes fluttered open, and the first sight that blessed her eyes was that of Asra, sleeping with his face inches from hers. The full lips, slightly parted as he breathed out peacefully, his thick lashes resting against his sunkissed cheeks… his full head of white hair sleeping right on her own thick curls. She couldn’t move her head much without having to pull her hair out from under him, but she could think of ways to get him to move. Jaya moved her head closer and pressed her lips against his, again and again, soft and slow and sweet. When Asra’s eyes finally opened, his lashes fluttered against hers, and for a few quiet moments, violet gazed into grey.

“You’re sleeping on my hair,” she said, her voice low and soothing, as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I can’t move my head without subjecting my scalp to pain.”  
Asra moved closer, smiling against her lips but not kissing. “Would you rather I get out of bed so you can move your head?”

The answer came in a shake of Jaya’s head, not looking away from those pretty violet eyes. “I’d rather…we both get more comfortable.”

No more words were exchanged as Asra closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. The room was filled with the sound of soft kisses and the slow rustling of bedsheets, as she ran her fingers from his shoulder, down the length of his arms, and right into his own fingers, silently coaxing him to move closer. And what sort of a lover would he be if he didn’t follow her wordless pleas?

Asra shifted to straddle her broad hips, resting comfortably on top. His transparent shirt slipped off one shoulder as he drew both her palms over the soft sheets, to rest above her head. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he moved his hands so that both of hers were pinned above her head by one of his hands. Jaya craned her neck to brush her lips against his chin, but he smiled and started kissing his way down her forehead to her nose, then to her mouth. Meanwhile, the hand that was not pinning her hands above her head started stroking its way down her neck, right down to her chest.

Pulling aside the loose folds of her night dress, Asra slid his hand inside and cupped a round, pert breast. Jaya let out a soft gasp, which he quickly swallowed in another slow kiss, as his thumb circled her nipple. The thin cold metal that ran through it seemed to warm up against his thumb, and he briefly considered if her sexual excitement could transform into magical heat. Jaya arched up again, pressing her entire breast into the cup of his palm. Asra knew that if he were to give her nipples the attention they deserved, he’d have to let go of her hands. A painless trade.

Jaya murmured in relief as he released her pinned hands and moved lower to gently capture each breast in one palm. Her hands moved to his soft white curls, silently pleading, as he kept kissing the skin between her breasts and ignoring the nipples. Finally, finally, he allowed her fingers to guide his head so that his hot mouth slipped over one expectant nipple. At first he carefully ran his tongue over the hoop, tasting the warm metal. Then he slipped his tongue through it, and the relief of that wet warmth along with the cold metal on her tender nipple made Jaya softly cry out. This was quickly followed by Asra placing both his soft plump lips firmly around the nipple and gently sucking. The stimulation was so delicious that she almost didn’t notice the way his other thumb kept toying idly with her other nipple.

He pulled free and then looked up at her, through dazed and smug eyes. “Liking the treatment, golden buds?” Jaya groaned at the nickname, and tried to arch her chest sideways, nudging her other nipple against his lips. Asra however smiled calmly and let his lips stay closed as the desperate nipple rubbed against them. She realised he wouldn’t relent unless she replied, so she bit her lip and nodded in answer to his question. Finally, the soft lips parted and accepted the other bud, softly sucking and lavishing it with the same treatment.

Jaya suddenly became acutely aware of the wetness on the insides of her thighs, dampening the thin fabric of her nightdress. She let the syllables of Asra’s name slip from her mouth, drawing his attention back up to her pretty face. The non-verbal pleas communicated her need to him, and unsurprisingly, she felt his hardness press against her thigh as he shifted when lifting his head from her chest. She stretched out her arms, slowly drawing him up towards her, kissing the top of his head as soon as she could reach it.

Asra stayed still above her for a second, his violet eyes shining with love and reverence, as she spread her thighs, hitched up her skirt and gently rolled her hips up against him, her wetness streaking across his pelvis. “Here I come, Jaya…” he said in a low voice, thick with desire, as they were united. Slow, sweet, precise, wet with the evidence of their passion and a tight, perfect fit. Jaya turned her head and kissed his fingertips, feeling them tremble against her lips as he tried to control himself at first. And then, he started moving.

The muscles under his sunlit skin rolled with controlled grace, as he filled her to the hilt and then drew out halfway, as her wetness clung to him, only to fill her again. Jaya sucked his fingers into her mouth to muffle her soft cries of pleasure, as he stirred her sensitive spots, and the thickness of his length dragged ever so slightly against her sweet, sensitive clit. Asra ran his fingers through her long hair, leaning down to kiss her curls as an excuse to muffle his own groans. The pace picked up, the teasing lull of the morning had taken its toll on their patience and they were by now both slowly hungering for release.

Jaya wrapped her thighs around his waist and started pressing back against the thrusts, though her pace was overwhelmed by his own faster, hungrier movements. The pleasure for both was overwhelming. Every time she opened her eyes, the room was a swirl of golden, white and violet. Every time she closed her eyes, the world was a heated haze of warm breath, wet kisses, slippery fingers, metal hoops brushing against a smooth chest, and aching hardness filling her deeply.

“I’m… Asra… please…”

“Me too…” came the gruff reassurance as he kissed her ear. “With me…please?”

She didn’t even need to nod, as he pressed deeper than before, with additional pressure against her firm clit. She was coming even before she knew it, her thighs gripping his waist, her fingers gripping his hands, her folds gripping his length. She dimply registered him groaning deeply, as she was filled to the brim with slow spurts of warmth. Everything about Asra was graceful and magical, even his ejaculations.

These were the thoughts that drifted through her mind, as he carefully withdrew from her to roll over beside her, throwing an arm around her to draw her close and nuzzle her neck. They lay in silence, grateful, satisfied, and deeply in love. This beautiful morning… she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, she thought as she turned to face him, rubbing her nose against his.

“You’re…lying on my hair again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal instead of through ko-fi, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
